Kokushi
Kokushi (刻終, End of Time) is a man no longer. He is nothing more than an incarnation, a tool utilized to fulfil the necessities of the . Used ever since his childhood, Kokushi is a monstrosity who doesn't deserve to exist among the humans. Tortured endlessly in exchange for his complete faith in his Lord, Kokushi lives a life that he doesn't deserve to live. Thought to be a monster who only exists to bring about his namesake - the end of time - something had stopped him. A little girl with the eyes of God stood before him. Humbled by the girl's presence, Kokushi turned from an incarnation of destruction to something closer to a human. And now, he exists to protect this little girl, for he believes that she will provide him the salvation necessary to continue his life in the above it all. For this reason, he has changed his namesake: he is now Heian Kawamukai (川向かい平安, Kawamukai Heian), for even the slightest glimmer of hope is necessary for Kokushi's continued existence. Background Kokushi was birthed under, perhaps, the worst circumstances in known existence. Both of his parents were individuals traumatized by the . Seeing suffering for such a long period of time, they had both given up all hope in making their own destiny, rather, they sought out someone to guide them along the way. And along that person came - a representative of . This man, a man who knew nothing more than his God, had found this helpless young couple and began his conquest - the conquest of indoctrination. And, in all honesty, the process took no more than a month. Both of Kokushi's parents were desperate for everything in life at this point: money, food, accommodation. Losing everything in life allowed this man to lure them into the prospect of sacrifice for the "greater good", in this case the worship of Jashin. And as such, the situation that lead to Kokushi's birth arose: a sacrifice to bring about Jashin's will to the world. Kokushi's mother was impregnated with this in her mind, and fed special herbs, foods, drinks and went through specific events all in order to cultivate the child as the perfect recipient for Jashin's ultimate goal: the end of all time. Months had passed, and the cultivation of Jashin's incarnation had come to its final stage: the delivery. It was a difficult process, for the manner in which the child was cultivated turned it into a monstrous entity. Only through careful could possibly keep the child from killing the mother immediately. Placed into a certain area isolated from all others, the man who had lured Kokushi's parents into this situation along with various others of the Jashin Sect. The process had begun, and it was immediately seen that the infant was a monstrous entity. Fed to make his chakra become foul and his entire being as dark as the pitch black night, the roar of the infant was heard clawing out of his mother's stomach, killing her in one fell sweep. Kokushi's father, distraught by this turn of events, attempted to murder the monster of a son he had produced in the process. However, this was completely ineffective. Those of the Jashin Sect turned his back on the traitor clouded by his emotions, killing him with a stab to the stomach. With no more words to say but a tear of regret, Kokushi's father had died soon afterwards. The purpose of the Jashin Cult had taken a step forward, they were close to bringing their God to make a new world. Following these events, however, Kokushi does not describe the events that happened to him. In his own words, he was "given the most brutal forms of punishment as sacrifice for a sadistic God. All for our Lord's name, I took the punishment that wasn't even given in the greatest of wars. There was no fault of mine in any of thing. I was but a plaything for the Lord; a temporary existence devoted to bringing His essence back unto the world." While the exact meaning of these words are left up into the air, it is evident that the constant exposure to a variety of different aspects of the Jashin Sect eventually made him into the monstrosity that he is today. What exactly this state of existence is, is something classified by Kokushi. During some point of time, Kokushi and the Jashin Sect had been migrating from their previous base of operations to an unnamed location in the . During this moment, Kokushi came across something rather unusual. An infant was on the ground, crying her heart out. She didn't appear to be naturally born, for there were several animals surrounding and protecting her being. Upon reaching her, the baby had opened her eyes. They held the , and left Kokushi perplexed. A new existence suddenly raised her hand towards him. Unknowingly, Kokushi then adopted this child and took it as his own, eventually abandoning the modern-day Jashin Sect to serve his own purposes. Eventually, he would also take upon the name Heian Kawamukai (川向かい平安, Kawamukai Heian), and seal his demonic self almost entirely. Personality Principles of Jashin Relationships Shimotsumaki Appearance Synopsis Abilities Chakra Prowess Physical Prowess Hand to Hand Combat Jashinist Techniques Incarnation of Jashin Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Jashinist Category:Male Category:Missing-nin Category:S-Rank